Teal and Junel Jouney Of Sinnoh
by Tetras-Crew
Summary: Follow Teal, but mostly Junel through the wonderful Sinnoh region 50 years after the games. A new Prof., Prof. Rowan II is in town, aong with the seventeen year old master trainer, Dawn, daughter of Hikari. Chapter I: Into The Lake is up.
1. Chapter I: Into The Lake

It was an exciting day for Junel of Twinleaf Town as he watch the Pknews station on his small TV, fit for a boy of his ten year old age. He watched the small animation always present on-screen while the News in the morning was on and something important was happening, each gym leader of the Sinnoh Region flashing respectively. Suddenly, a reporter cut through the debate, her hair a wavy brown and skin light, but still unnoticeably tanned.

"Straight from the Pknews station, a special report." Her head slid off the screen and was replaced with a red creature fighting all attempts of being captured. A 'LIVE' logo flashed in the bottom corner.

It was a pokemon, the creatures who inhabit the Sinnoh region and all others of Junel's world. This specific one was unusual though. It was a Gyarados, but Gyardos' scales were to be a blue, like the clear ocean. This ones were strangely red, something that had never been seen in Sinnoh.

The screen filled with a still of the Gyardos, a text run flying at the bottom, saying "RED GYARDOS FOUND ON LAKEFRONT OF SINNOH NEVER SEEN BEFORE?" the final question mark was enlarged onto the screen, inverting color to red, as the later picture shrunk and another, noticeably older, and in a different, screaming stance, filled the remaining space, the question mark bouncing around the screen until it could stop in the middle.

"SAME FROM JOHTO?" A new scroll came. As soon as it rolled off, the text box made itself large enough to hold a minimized face of the reporter previous. She looked up, acting like she could see the two pictures, then took back into the camera.

"You can see the two look the same, but the question standing is, can scientist catch this one as Team Rocket did the other."

A new reporter appeared beside her, by means of a fancy animation, a raindrop splashing down onto her, and dripping beside the box, then enlarging. "But, you must remember, Mari, that Team Rocket captured it for a limited time." The man was bald at top, but the rest of his head, mostly the back, had short hair,

"And now, we have a special occasion cameo…" The screen flashed off to a black screen as Junel got up from his blue chair. On the backspace, in the form of a built-in pillow, was a Piplup, the water starter pokemon of his town, an actual blue penguin size. It was blowing small bubbles, drawn onto the black chair, into another small pillow-pokemon, Chimchar. This red, fire type monkey was another starting pokemon for trainers in his town. This was breathing fire out of the arm-rests, which ducked into the seat of the chair, and climbed back up onto the second arm rest and straight into a Turtwig, the green, turtle, grass pokemon of the trio. It shot small seeds all the way back to Piplup.

And that brings us to why Junel was so excited on that day. It was his tenth birthday, which he shared with his best friend and next door neighbor, Teal. They both now could head out into Sinnoh, by using a new pokemon they received. In fact, they could choose any of the three starter pokemon!

He finally decided, after loafing around for a while, that he would go out and find what Teal was doing on a day like this…

Junel open the door and was swiftly hit with a couple of knocks into his head. He immediately knew who it was. "Teal!" Junel grabbed a third fist and pushed it back into his impatient friend.

"Oh, hi. Junel. You see the news? That Gyardos was-so-cool-he-went…" Teal clawed into the air. "RAGGH!" He stopped in the middle and began his slur of tongue once more. "It was so awesome he attacked and he bit and he sung and he was like…" Teal spun around with his hand out like a sprinkler.

"Yeah, I saw it." Junel could have guessed that Teal would be like this today. He probably didn't even… "You know what today is, right?"

"Of course!" Childish Teal said. "It's the day we set out…" Teal paused, and Junel waited for his friend's mind to work. "To find a rare pokemon by the lake!"

Junel couldn't have guessed that, actually. Although, his was foolish to think Teal would remember a 'small' thing like their birthday.

"Just wait I have to go get my stuff I have my Journal, pokeballs, my lucky Bidoof foot… Just kidding!" He ran into the house next door and slammed the door, with not even enough time for Junel to remind him that he only had play pokeballs, that sent out five-inch figurines.

That was Teal, alright.

But, Junel still liked him through as much. They now trekked out into the nearby forest, although it was a much a forest as it was a small field. The lake's front was East, and Junel lead the way, while Teal hung back, humming a tune and carrying his twenty or more designed pokeballs, all with the pokemon figure that was inside's name engraved into the red.

They finally reached a clearing of the perimeter of trees, with a single thing blocking their way. But it just so happened to be the simple thing they dreaded so much. A patch of tall, uncut grass.

Junel had always wondered why things like that came along anyway. Well, he knew the purpose, but why right where he needed to go. It was the habitat of Wild Pokemon, but why have a habitat right there? In front of the lake?

"This isn't here on my mom's map. I mean that's a recently updated map made by some mapmakers that make maps for my mom. Say that three times fast. Mapmakers that make maps for my mom. Makmater the maps make mom. Whoops. Better start over…"

"Be quiet, Teal." Junel said this often, when he had hade enough, but it didn't seem to hurt Teal in the slightest. "I guess we have to go back. Maybe we can go find some rare pokemon somewhere else?" He pleaded that Teal wouldn't make a big deal…

"No!" All wishes don't come true. "We need to find a pokemon!" Teal put a foot into the tall grass, readied to step completely in, knee-deep. "I mean that red Gyardos was so cool… Remember it was like…" Teal stepped in and began to stop the grass. "RAGGHH!" A screech came as he laid his next step.

"Stt…" It sounded like that would continue the word into stop, but Junel knew it wouldn't. It was a Starly, one of the bird pokemon found in Sinnoh.

It black tail feather raised, joined by the rest of the body and head, all tie-dyed white and black. It had a feather, shaped like a blade, on the top of it's head. "Starly, ly!"

"Halt!" A young girl's voice came from the Lakefront. The Starly even looked back. "Hurting an innocent Starly? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She ran up and grabbed the Starly out of the air. She snuggled the pokemon against her black shirted chest. She was in the traditional adventuring outfit, unlike Junel and Teal, who had theirs reserved for their birthday day, ironically. Her hat was white with a black pokeball design sewed in. Her black shirt was attached, or so it seemed onto a short, white shirt, and her black socks reached to her knees.

"We didn't hurt it…" Junel stared. "Teal did." He pointed to his uncomfortable friend, his memory being jogged by the outfit.

"Junel! Why didn't you remind me about out traveling outfits? I told you remember I said 'Junel don't forget our traveling outfits when we go to the lake.' But noooo, you forgot?" He pushed the blame back, either ignoring Junel's previous comment or just not noticing it in tought.

"Well, either way…" The girl let the Starly hover again. "My name's Dawn."

"Well…" Junel took a long breath in, both of the two staring him straight in the eyes. "Hello?" He guessed what they would be expecting him to say. Teal had a small smirk on his face.

"Say thanks, Junel!" Teal kept his back to Dawn, in order to hide his various snarling and smiling faces. "You're lucky Dawn saved you, you would've never escaped this cute little Starly's powerful punch…" He turned and walked over to the Starly, petting it, and getting a vicious bite in return. He screamed, and turned back to Junel. "Soo…"

"And you're talking about it?" Junel asked. "Well, Dawn." He walked up to Teal. "I'm Junel, and this guy here's my friend Teal… It's our birthdays!"

Teal bolted around, and quickly whispered into Junel's ear. "It is?" Junel nudged him away. "I mean, we were here to find pokemon."

"Well, that wont do…" A deep voice came with a shadow by the lake. A man stepped out of the trees. Starly let out a cry and hid in a tree, perching in the darkness, now joined by another pair of Starly eyes.

"Dad!" Dawn ran to the man and tugged him out of the dark. He had salt-and-pepper hair and wore a white lab coat. "This is Teal, and Junel!" She pointed, her index finger at Junel and the other index at Teal. "They're Trainers! New, too!"

"Well. Imagine that…" Although it was unnoticeable, he grabbed two minimized pokeballs out of his pocket, and scattered them in the grass. "We must go back, Dawn. Come." He smiled and looked dismissively at the boys, then headed on his way, Dawn following behind him with a wave back.

Teal waited until they were out of earshot. "You ready to go over there now?" He looked into the grass around him, still where he had stepped on the Starly. "I mean, it can be to horribly horrifyingly hair tingly hard. Now, try to say that three times fast!"

"Star!" The new Starly charged at Junel, he only able to dodge it because he had precious seconds of warning thanks to the cry. "Starly, star!" It called the other, which took a shot at Teal, who quickly hid in the grass after the first attack.

"What the?" Junel asked, looking at the two snarling pokemon. What's wrong with these two?"

"Pokerus?" Teal started to suggest. "Parabis, what else could do this?" Teal seemed to have totally forgotten the incident in thought. "Or, maybe it could possibly be like the cool Gyardos it was so awesome remember?" Teal stuck his head cocked. "It was like - ARGHHHHH." He stretched, luckily dodging a flying Starly.

Junel grabbed Teal by the neck and pulled him out of the way of another shot. "Or, step-on-the-Starly-itus?" He suddenly stepped on something himself. It seemed to collapse as he tripped backwards.

"And your telling - woah…" It was unusual for Teal to stop talking, but in the most special conditions, it was occasional. "I didn't know you were a magician, Junel," Of course, Junel didn't know what was going on, due to his limited eyesight of staring up to the sky.

"What?" Junel inquired as he began to stand. He froze as he saw what was really happening. "A… Pip, pip…"

"Piplup!" The pokemon's cry came. Half to answer, half to show it's feeling. It shot a strong Bubble attack to the two Starly, who instantly flew out of the trees they were resting between attacks in and flapped for another service of shelter.

"Woah! Its like Gyarados." Teal went into position again. "It's like…" Junel knew what would happen next, and began to ponder if the time was even worth it. Two Starly, possibly with disease, flying against the two, with a Piplup as protection…

"Shut it, Teal." It was sad to say that twice in so little time on their birthdays, but, he shrugged it off. "Now, lets work. Piplup, try for a Water Gun?" Junel wasn't so sure on what attacks a Piplup knew, although he was to pick a pokemon from some professor in Sandgem Town today. "Please?"

The Piplup looked at Junel for a long time staring into his eyes. It almost seemed like Teal with his mind trying to work clearly, but Junel didn't dare to say that at a time like this.

"Pipppp, lup…" Piplup crossed it's arms and turned away. Junel suddenly noticed the beauty of the small, water, pokemon. It's coat shade of green was amazing, and shined in the glow of the lighter inside color. "Pip?" Junel had known that some pokemon had possibly more senses then humans, but he would've never gone this far in his imagination. Piplup began a Bubble attack, even before the Starly flew out of the tree. As it did, though, it got hit head on with the attack. It shot back into the other pokemon, who had minor health left after the blast.

"Star. Starly!" It angered with the hit.

"Junel?" Teal stood behind Junel. "I don't remember buying this poke-ball…" Junel whirled around to see a fresh poke-ball in Teal's hand. It was marked with a green, grass-like symbol. "It looks like a grass pokemon."

Junel instantly knew as Teal threw the ball impatiently. A Turtwig, his least favorite of the three cried as it was released. "Turt!"

Piplup looked over, nodding disrespectfully to the other. "Pipi!" It took back it's head and cocked it, much like Teal would do before any pokemon's imitation, and drew bubbles into it's mouth.

"Junel?" Teal grabbed onto his released pokemon. "It's your pokemon. Control it."' He seemed strangely patient.

"Since when was it mine? I didn't take it." Junel kept focus on the stalking Starly at the same time. "Dawn must've dropped it." Junel reasoned in his head quickly. Could be, she looked like a master trainer to him, why wouldn't she have these rare pokemon.

"Pipilipipi!" The Piplup made a strange sound, almost like a whimper, and ran to Junel. He had a wound on it's back, and Junel guessed it was some kind of a peck.

"And you said it wasn't you terribly terrific not-so terrifyingly terrific in a terrifying way. Now, say that three times fast." Teal shot out another tongue-twister. "Now, Turtwig, attack with a… Razor Leaf!"

"Turtwig." Teal's 'new pokemon' showed amazing difference from Piplup, in the way of being obedient. "Turt, turtwig!" The pokemon casually walked near the trees, and shot off the attack. The blade/leaf on the top of his head split into two, the one he sent off glowing. It hit the Starly with force, pushing it down, off of the tree.

"Yes!" Junel raised up his right hand, and Turtwig did the same.

"Woohoo!" Teal began excessive screaming while Piplup started saying it's name again and again.

"Pip, lupppppppp!" It jumped into Junel's arms. "Pipppliiiii." It snuggled into Junel's chest.

"Turttwww." It was inverted sound, but Teal was pleased with his pokemon. Turtwig rested on Teal's leg.

"Good job you guys you were like…"

"Don't even try it, Teal." Junel looked at the two fainted Starly. "Lets get out of here. We'll go to your house to talk over this. We need to find what to do with…" Junel pointed at the two pokemon. "Now come-on."

Junel picked 'his' pokemon up and carried it through the forest. Teal noticed Junel was to far away to hear a protest, and decided to tag along. He 'returned' the turtwig into it's poke-ball, gathered the rest of his, and began to run behind.

----------

"So…" The door made a sound as Junel closed it behind him, Teal already in, sitting in a wooden chair, and offering Junel his own bean-bag chair, same as his own at his house. Junel sat down, Piplup beginning to scratch the fake, pillow copies. "Piplup and Turtwig. What do we do with them?"

"Well, we could go on an adventure and it'd be so cool and we could just be the ultimate trainers." Teal suggested, writing in his journal.

He wrote random things often, usually just copying himself. Now, Junel guessed, he was just writing this conversation down.


	2. Chapter II: Intensions Revealed?

INTENSIONS REVEALED?

"Write this down, Teal." Junel petted the Piplup, until it's head lowered onto an armrest and it closed it's eyes. "I'm stupid."

"Okay; Junel is stupid. Got it." Teal didn't often use punctuation, so this sentence would probably turn out as 'junel is stupid' without period or capitalization.

"No, I meant… Teal is… Never mind…" Junel gave up on the joke. "Still, we need to find out what to do with the two. My thoughts were that Dawn dropped them. We need to deliver them. But, how?"

"We could go see if they're home." Teal suggested.

"But we don't know where they live."

"We could check the phonebook."

"Don't know their last name."

"We could search for the first name."

"That would take forever.

"You know, Junel?"

"What?"

"You are so… HARD… TO WORK WITH!" Teal yelled, it echoing through the house.

"What's wrong, Teal?" A man's voice came, as steps rushed up the stairs and the door slammed open. "What's happening up here?" It was Lucas, a former Master Trainer, and Teal's father. "Oh, Junel, I didn't see you come in… Is that a…"

"Yeah, dad. It was gonna be a surprise but we got awesome pokemon they battled some Starly and they beat them and it was so cool I mean really." Teal trailed on.

"You got one too, Teal?" Lucas asked. "Let me see this." He looked around for the poke-ball, until Teal walked over to a pile of his fake poke-balls in the corner of the room. He stuck his hand through to reveal the intricately designed grass poke-ball.

"Go, Turtwig!" Teal threw it onto the floor, it making a metallic sound, then it released a ball of red energy and the ball boomeranged back, Teal had to jumped to the side to catch it. The red energy turned into a turtle shape, until it gained color into a Turtwig.

Junel could now see the pokemon in all of it's beauty, without the blur of fight ahead. He saw the two-sided leaf sprouting out of the small pile of soil on the pokemon's head. The green and yellow face smiled and it looked at the new friend.

"It acts like you, Junel." Lucas commented. "Just like you." He pet the small pokemon. "Now, how did you get these cute things?" He folded his arms.

"Well," Teal started. "The girl came and that Rowan guy and they must've dropped it and they just left and Junel tripped and Piplup came and I found Turtwig's poke-ball." Teal took a breath.

"All in all, we have to return them I think, to Dawn." Junel summed it up.

"Ahh, Dawn. I believe that's Hikari's daughter, correct." Lucas's face wrinkled in thought. "Oh, Hikari, me, and your dad Junel, oohh, we used to train and train and train." He laughed.

"So you know her?" Teal asked.

"We need to know where she lives." Junel continued, as if they'd rehearsed.

-

Cameron walked into the small, two-story laboratory. He stood on the front rug, wiping his excessive sweat off. In his arms was a sphere, a metallic red in the center, while the red was a clear blue.

"Why, hello Cameron." The semi-old scientist said. His assistant, with casual purple hair took a sip of her coffee from the turquoise lab-table. "What have you got there?" He looked at the sphere.

Something on Cameron's belt buzzed before he could answer. "Golduck, out of control?" He talked into the mic of the phone. "They've taken to the waves? A red thing coming?"

The scientist put his own ear to the phone. "If I may, in Sinnoh-news there has been that outbreak about the, what, Red Gyardos, is it?"

"Oh, yes, you're right!" Cameron snapped. "I'll be right there, but in the mean time… Assign mission to Ring Town. Ask for Lunic, and Hinata." He made a good choice.

-

"So she lives up in Sandgem Town?" Junel asked; tightening his scarf. "And what about that man? Rowan? Oh yeah, Professor Rowan."

"Oh, yes." Lucas chuckled, tightening Teal's scarf for him. "He should be in Sandgem too."

"Ok." Teal said, starting to unlock the door.

"Let's fly." Junel said, opening the door. Teal rushed out.

"I can beat you there easily." He ran out of eyeshot. "Smell ya later, Junel!" Junel angered and began to run after him.

"Bye, thanks for the help!" He waved over his head to Lucas. "Teal! Wait up!" He put Piplup on the ground, and they both ran as fast as they could

-

The flat screen TV flashed on in Dawn's house. It was the Pknews Station. "The Gyardos seems to be leaving Sinnoh, thankfully." It was the same reporter from before. "Wait." Dawn guessed she was getting cues from a text-roller. "This just in! It's heading for a mass army of Golduck, who are just swimming out from the Fiore Region."

The screen changed to footage from the sky, a big blue blurb moving at amazing speed across the Sinnoh Fiore Ocean. A red figurer matched their speed. The reporter came to a cry. "It tears me apart to see pokemon battle like this. They're gonna end up drowning."

A Golduck jumped, miraculously off the water, and right in front of Gyardos' blow. "Golddddd!" The cry was tiny at the distance, but it was still heard as the Golduck was rammed under the sea.

"That's horrible." Dawn talked to herself. The Gyardos began to circle the school of Golduck. "If this Gyardos can do that to some Golduck, just imagine what they could do to humans!"

All of the pokemon's screams ran together as the Gyardos tore a line into them. "And now…" The screen went fuzzy. The reporter's face blurred as she talked.

"Do you like the new toy?" A brisk voice came from behind Dawn. She quickly turned, a hand at her belt, bearing a poke ball. The voice laughed deeply.

"What do you want?" Dawn yelled, knowing who the figure was, obviously. "What's Team Galactic up to this time?" Dawn picked the poke ball off her belt.

"Heh, you'd wish we were still Team Galactic." The light flicked on, even though the figure was nowhere near the switch. It was a teenager, in a gray outfit, with two small Gs imprinted into his shirt. His blue hair was still. "Welcome Team GoGo Galaxy!" He was holding a handheld machine. " And now that we have the new Sinnoh Stylers…" He held the machine up. "Nothing stands in our way." An Alakazam walked from behind him. "We can use pokemon for our whims!" He had used the pokemon to control electricity.

"Oh yeah?" Dawn asked. "Go, Pachirisu!" She threw the poke ball. The Grunt gave a chuckle, and pressed a button on his machine. The poke ball was sent right back at Dawn, still opening, but only when it had contact with her head. The pokemon came out as a ball of energy.

The Grunt laughed even more. "Alakazam!" He pressed a button. Alakazam began to move it's hands, churning the energy. The Grunt typed a few more buttons.

Finally, the Alakazam stopped, and Dawn's small chipmunk was revealed in true color. It was white, with blue stripes and big, black eyes.

"Quick Attack!" She ordered her pokemon, pointing to the machine. "Now!" The Pachirisu darted up the Grunt's leg, and onto his arm. It ran closer… faster…

But not soon enough to stop the Grunt from typing a combination. "Activate Type Change." He stated the command. Pachirisu froze. As he waited for the machine to work, he began to talk to Dawn. "You see, I've enhanced Alakazam with the power of the Styler, and now it has it's own new abilities. It can do this." The Pachirisu's stripes turned brown. It fell off the arm like a rock, then began the slow climb up his leg again. The Grunt kicked it off, it landing behind Dawn. Dawn ran towards it, and just as she was inching to touch it, the Grunt pressed a new combination. The Pachirisu glowed red, burning Dawn as she touched it.

"You can… Change the pokemon's type?" Dawn's jaw dropped. "But, Dad…"

"I know, Rowan has been trying for years. And that's how we did it." He tapped the wall of the laboratory. "Keli, I think it's time." A door slid open out of the wall, and a woman, wearing the same outfit, with blonde hair stepped out. A spy.

"And know what's best about these toys?" The woman asked. "Despite the name, Sinnohs not the only thing we can do stuff to." She was controlling the Alakazam too, or so it seemed as the channel changed on the TV as she pressed a button.

Dawn had no choice but to return her type-bended pokemon, crying, and watch the channel. It was the Johto Pknews station. A green-haired man's Roserade was thrashing anything in sight at the Lake Of Rage. The alakazam magnified the view into the trees at command, revealing a brown haired man with the Sinnoh Styler.

The channel changed once more. Now it was Kanto, with Pallet Town in terror to am army of Spearow. A man with spiky hair was struggling to fight them off with a Pikachu, with an older man beside him, battling with a Suicune. The Suicune suddenly turn on the town, as a laugh came.

"What the?" The grunts came together.

"Prepare for trouble…

"And make it double…

"To protect the world from devastation,

"To unite all peoples within our nation…"

A laugh came with the tune as a hot-air balloon, flew down, shaped like a Meowth.

"Jesse,

"James…"

"And our new sticks!" Another voice came.

"Who are they?" The Grunts asked each other. Alakazam zoomed, revealing that the two each had a Sinnoh Styler.

Dawn laughed. "So, not so secret after all?"

"You, shut it." The female pointed her Styler at Dawn. "Alakazam!" She said, and then pressed a button. Dawn screamed as the psychic force dragged her along the ground.

-

Junel now walked through the lakefront again, but now took a different route. The tall grass now shaped around him harmlessly. Well, Junel scraped his leg, itching, in a sense.

"Pip!" Piplup grabbed Junel's leg, stopping him. It pointed to a tree in the field. "Lup lup!" Junel looked.

Three tails, all red, stuck out from behind the tree. "Messeri." It cried.

Junel grabbed his Piplup and rolled behind a tree. "It's a Mesprit! It would pummel us!" He looked between the leafs and saw the pokemon, turning towards them.

It flew up into the sky gloriously… "Woah!" It screamed with Junel as a dart stuck into it's leg. It fell to the floor.

Junel recognized that laugh somehow. So evil. So true. Rich… He had nothing.

"Capture it!" The command came.


End file.
